Eragon (Game Boy Advance)
The Game Boy Advance (GBA) version of Eragon is a Role Playing Game (RPG). Plot The Tutorial section of the game, consists of the ambushing of Arya's group by Durza and his Urgal soldiers. After going through two 'mini-dungeons' and defeating many Urgals and two Urgal Commanders, they are attacked by Durza himself. This battle is unique in that a loss does not mean that the player has to restart from a checkpoint; instead, the plot advances as in the book. All items collected in this section are retained when the player controls Eragon. After the cut-scene where Eragon finds Saphira's egg, he wanders off to his village. There, he goes to Sloan and attempts to sell the egg for food; this scene plays out as in the book. Eragon returns home, talks to his uncle, and goes to bed. The next morning, Eragon goes off to repay Horst; at this point, the player takes control of Eragon. You'll have to search bandits in the Forest and in The Spine for money. There is also two kids who help you if you play hide-and-seek with them. Find them and they will give you money. After you pay your debt, go to your home and Roran will stay behind for a little, and Katrina goes home. After Roran speaks to her, he will meet Eragon at his father's farm, and there will be some dialogue. After the dialogue, they go home and Eragon expected that Garrow would give him reason, but he hasn't spoken at all. Eragon will be upset, but he has no choice but accept it. He gos to his bedroom, and he sleeps. When he awakes, the egg hatches and you find a sapphire, and will happen a small dialogue. He is bitten by her, and he names her Saphira. When she was grown up, Eragon couldn't keep her in the city, so he moved her to the forest, and there she would hunt. Later in that day, he goes see Saphira. After that, he goes back to the city, he saw Sloan talking to some mysterious creatures. They were asking about Eragon, were is him, and Sloan told them were his uncle's farm was. They will be in the road, so stay out of the road if you can and go to your home by the trees. You will see a small scene where Brom is stabbed by those creatures. Eragon goes to the farm, where he calls Saphira and she gets him out of there. She takes Eragon to some mountains nearby, and if you go north, you will find her. You'll try to talk to her and convince her to take you back, but she will ignore you. You'll stay there, and she will eventually take you back to Carvahall. You will land in Garrow's farm, and then you have to go into the house. There, you see Garrow dead in the floor. There will be some footprints that give you the poison used to kill Garrow. Eragon will go out of the house and then he starts a dialogue with Saphira, and blames her from taking him away when those creatures were about to kill his uncle. He talks about revenge on those creatures. After that, there will be a cutscene where you meet Saphira in the forest, and then Brom appears. A short dialogue happen, when Brom tells that those creatures are named Ra'zac and are serves of Durza. You will leave Carvahall and Brom tells you to go to Teirm, in the southwest of Carvahall, near the river. When you cross the mountain, next to the bridge, you will be ambushed by some Urgals. After the fight, Eragon feels tired, and Brom explained that Magic consumes life force (but you don't have to use magic, you can just defeat him with a sword or a bow). When you reach Teirm, Saphira can't go with you in there, because she would be easily detected by the guards. When you enter, in the north, there will be a castle door. Proceed there, and a boy will take your gloves from you, and no matter what you do, you can't catch him. Just try to tag him and follow him. He will go hide in a house in the southeast. When you go there, you will meet Angela, a herbologist that can see people's future. She will try to offer you a reading, but she says that she doesn't have the herb to that. She says you to talk to the captain, and he tells you the herb's location. The herb is located in a cave, near Teirm, in the north. After you get in there, go to the right side of the cave and you'll find other division. Get in there and get the herb (catch the blue light). After you have the herb, return to Angela and she will make you a future reading. After the dialogue, Brom asks her where he can find Jeod, a old friend of him. She tells him where is his house. When you reach it, Brom will go inside and a dialogue will happen. They will have to go to the castle to search for some information about the Ra'zac, but one problem appears: Eragon can't read. They will go to Celestino's shop, and he offers Eragon training, in exchange of he recovering a book from a thief in Teirm. He is located outside the castle door, close to it. You'll have to fight him, and if you win, he will give you the book. Go back to Celestino, and give him the book. After you give the book, he will train you. There will be four guys, with parts of phrases. You'll have to put the sentences in order, by talking to them in order to make a sentence. After the training, if you go to Jeod's house, he will give Brom a sword. Go to the castle, and head to the third floor. There, you will find a library. Go there and there will be a cutscene where they will be looking, and Eragon finds it. After that, Brom tells that the Ra'zac are hidden in Dras-Leona. It's located south, right in the limit of the map, at the right of a river. Go there, and you'll have to go to a church, and talk to some guys. There are many secondary missions there, in the various divisions of the city. In the church, they will talk about a shipment of oil, stored in the warehouses. Talk to Max, in the left division of Dras-Leona, and he'll give you the keys to the warehouses. In the first warehouse, there isn't anything. In the second warehouse, at the right division of Dras-Leona, there will be a cutscene, where some urgals ambush you and you'll have to defeat them to get out. In the third warehouse, at the center of Dras-Leona, the oil will be there, but some bandits ambush you. Go to the north division, where you found the church, and in the north, there will be a door to the palace. Once you get there, a cutscene happens, where you discover the Ra'zac.You'll have to get out of there as soon as possible, but if you want to search, there are some chests, spell books, a cutscene and a girl to be rescued. The fastest way is going through the left, since in the right there's a cutscene where some strong enemies appear. Once you got out, get out of Dras-Leona as soon as possible. In the central division of Dras-Leona, when you go south to escape, Angela stays behind to protect you from the enemies. There will be some waves of enemies, but nothing too difficult. When you defeat the first wave, reinforcements will appear, and Eragon will use a poison magic to kill them all, but he gets tired and passes out. Brom carries him and goes out of the town, but he is stabbed in the back by a Ra'zac. Brom falls in the ground and next you awake in a cave, without your armors and weapons, with Brom laid down right next to you. When you awake, a cutscene will happen, and there you meet Murtagh, who gives with your equipment. You'll fight against Ra'zac, so be careful: they are strong, can paralyse and they regenerate health each time they attack. When you finish them off, you'll get 2500 xp in each character, no matter your level. After they die, there will be a cutscene where Brom dies, Eragon sees his mark as a Dragon Rider and he gets a new, strong sword, Zar'roc. When they leave the cave, Eragon buries Brom and Saphira appears, and a small dialogue happens. Your mission is going to Gil'ead, to find the Varden contact from Eragon's dreams. It's located to the north of Dras-Leona, and a river passes in the north and in the east. When you get there, go to the middle room in the right, and she will be there. After the dialogue, you'll find that she is actually Arya. You have to escape there, but the sewer has been sealed, leaving no choice but going to the roof, and Saphira go there and save them. When you get to the roof, you'll see Durza and some of his troops. You'll have to fight him once, but before him you'll have to defeat two waves of enemies. When you defeat him, he will disappear, and Saphira shows up and saves you all. Eragon is glad that he killed Durza, but Arya says that a spectral existence can only be killed if a sword passes through his hearth. Their objective is to go to Farthen Dûr, in East Alagaësia, located at the mountains southeast of Hadarac Desert, witch is accessible by going to the desert in the east part of West Alagaësia. There is a lot in East Alagaësia, and you can find Du Weldenvarden in the forest to the north. When you reach Farthen Dûr there will be a cutscene and after it, you'll have to practice your combat with Eragon, by defeating some monks twice and Arya one time. In Farthen Dûr, you'll meet Angela again after she protected you, back in Dras-Leona. You'll have to do 3 teams: the North Front, the Southwest Front and the Southeast Front. You'll have to choose where Arya, Angela and Murtagh stay. In every front, Saphira and Eragon will be there, plus the character you choose to that front. After defeating every Urgal and closing all Urgal gates, Eragon has to face Durza alone, and he has to confront him 3 times and after it he dies. There will be some dialogue and, finally, that's the end of the game. Eragon will be known in the whole world by Shadeslayer. Party members throughout game These party members are listed in order of appearance. * Arya * Fäolin * Glenwing * Eragon * Roran * Katrina * Saphira * Brom * Angela * Jeod * Murtagh Gameplay mechanics * In order to level up, a character must gain 1000 EXP. The amount of EXP that a given enemy gives when defeated goes down as the character's level goes up, so an Imperial Commander will give over 500 EXP to a low-level character, but only 3 EXP to a high-level one. * Magic, instead of costing Magic Points like it does in most games, costs Hit Points (HP). Therefore, although magic is powerful, it must be used with caution: it is possible to K.O. a character by casting a spell when they are low on HP, and at low levels of the Magic Focus, a character will use more HP up on the Heill spell than they will heal. * In combat, meditate whenever you can, because it gives you 100 HP and also more damage in your magic or in your weapons against the enemy in the next turn. * You can choose the Focus of a given character, i.e. what they will gain levels and abilities in. ** If characters are assigned to Magic, the amount of HP those characters use for spells will go down, and the power of the spells will go up. The player will also be able to read "magic books" found in different locations. To read one of these books one of the characters players must be a certain level or above it. By reading a magic book you learn one new spell. ** If characters are assigned to Herbal, they will be able to pick higher levels of Herbs and make more powerful Potions, like health potions and salts, used heal and reanimate characters who died in combat (they will have 1 HP after the battle is over and they can fight in the next one to). ** If characters are assigned to Weapon, they will gain strength in non-bow weapons and also earn special attacks. In addition, they will be able to challenge people in cities to battles that would not otherwise be available (and give prizes if won). In those combats, only the member with the highest Weapon level will fight, but they all get experience. ** If characters are assigned to Endurance, they will gain the ability to move large objects. The player will be also able to break crates which can hide weapons, magic books or even potions. Also, if you have your Endurance in a high level, the character will receive life in battle, after his turn passes (meditate when you have your life low and having a high level of Endurance helps getting it back). ** If characters are assigned to Hunting, they will gain strength with and special attacks for Bow weapons, and will also be able to follow 'tracks' in dungeons. These 'tracks', when followed, often lead to great treasures. Divergences from the books * In the game, there is a group of bandits terrorizing the Spine and the area outside Carvahall. In the book, there is no such group. * In the game, some "Black Hand Assassins" are random enemies in the Spine after Saphira abducts Eragon from Carvahall, and a band of Imperial Soldiers are searching the town. This would seem to imply that the king is more active in trying to find out the identity of the new Rider; in the book, he 'merely' sends the Ra'zac. * As your exploration on the game's map is limited only by your level (i.e. how far you can go before being wiped out by enemies), it is possible to wander all the way to the Hadarac Desert while Brom is still alive. * The physical appearances of characters in the games are the same as those of the characters in the movie. Saphira is the lone exception, as she has leathery, spined wings instead of the feathered ones in the movie. * Orik is constantly referred to as "Olrik." * Eragon must fight Durza three times at the end. His long scar from shoulder to hip is unmentioned. * Eragon does not defeat the Ra'zac until after the Battle of the Burning Plains. Category:Games